Looking through Worm
by Advt NNR
Summary: (Worm CYOA V1 OC/SI) Inserted to foreign world Aaron arrives in Earth Bet, wanting to just enjoy life now made more exiting with powers just hope that Earth Bet won't have a few quips on that.
1. Chapter 1

Looking through Worm

(Worm CYOA V1 OC/SI) Inserted to foreign world Aaron arrives in Earth Bet, wanting to just enjoy life now made more exiting with powers but Earth Bet has a few quips on that.

1.1

It was still dark when Aaron opened his eyes, the window near his room showed no ray of the sun and the breeze of the wind just made him want to curl up and go back to bed.

Yet no matter how much he tries there was a…buzz of energy that makes him want to move. A little shock as if energizing him, making him want to move, to act, to just do _something_.

After a few more tries on getting back to sleep, twisting and turning to find that sweet spot to fall asleep he finds that he can't. Realizing that maybe sleep was just not there anymore he decided to just check the time and see how much time is there until sunrise. Sitting up and reaching out for his phone still charging on the nightstand, he was greeted with its light, quickly lowering the setting of the brightness of the phone and letting his eyes adjust in the light.

"12:30?" he groaned out, annoyed of how long the night would still go on and that he can't sleep, as he flopped down his bed. Right now was his last week of vacation before the next semester of his college, his final year before going out there to the 'real world', and currently he is in his parent's home till the vacation's end. It was fun here we were sharing various stories of what happened when I was gone and even a road trip with his family and even a large cookout before I go back.

Realizing that if he doesn't do anything about his lack of sleep he would be tired tomorrow he got up and went to the kitchen.

'Maybe a glass of warm milk would do the trick' he thought, a bit cliché but he supposes that it should have bearing if multiple show references it to help sleep.

Walking around the house at night was still hard and by god hope that he doesn't make a noise that would wake up the entire neighborhood.

Finally he managed to reach the kitchen and proceeded to feel the walls looking for the light switch until he found it. As he opened the light walked around the kitchen grabbing a mug and the carton of milk to heat it up inside the microwave he thought about what would be next in his life.

It's his final year in college but it felt like he still didn't know what to do afterwards, for all his life he felt like he was in a pattern wake up at home, go to school, don't fail, eat, go to sleep and maybe if there is time go with the few friend that you have and not just left behind. It's not like he didn't like any of his friends in his hometown it's just that without constant contact he felt that he was just drifting apart from them. Maybe it's just him really and that he just wanted to stay in his room read books while listening to music.

He was always the type to just go with the flow, going where life takes him. Still...

"A job, huh" another step for his life.

He doesn't know what to expect to this next aspect of his life but the consequences of failure is very much easy to.

The beep of the microwave took him out of his thoughts as he took out his now warm milk to drink. As he went back to his room he noticed a light coming from the living room.

The family PC was open. He didn't find it odd though because his younger brother was doing a research paper and usually spend late night doing it and would always ask us to let him leave the PC open. When he went closer he noticed that it his brother had a new E-mail, but as he was about to take his eyes of the screen he noticed that it was _his_ own account that was logged in.

An email he doesn't recognize was weird and looking at the time it arrived was nearly the exact moment he checked on the PC. Clicking the link he was greeted to multiple image links.

He blinked.

"A Worm CYOA page?" he chuckled as he saw the links.

CYOAs are quite fun really, you are going to build your own character with a point based system. Choosing perks and abilities to help you to your adventure and choosing demerits to balance the costs of said perks if needed or to make it more interesting.

He remembers the hours that he spent on said CYOA sheets like these trying to min-max his stats when using the hardest difficulties or just playing god-mode. Choosing abilities that would complement want kind of adventure he wants.

The email even has a sheet to put your build in and reply back. Hah that's rich.

Still Worm huh…god that was a good long read, even spawned lots of fics that were also enjoyable. Capes, power classifications, heroes, villains and monsters both literal and human, of bureaucracy and politics to heroism and villainy and on what how much you can sacrifice for a 'greater good'. Oh and of course the multi-dimensional being that would destroy the planet and all of its parallel worlds. Got to dark in some places in his opinion and lots of idiot balls that made him stop reading, but a good read nonetheless.

I feel that I've read more of the fics though than the original work.

I would not wish that hellhole on anyone.

Still there were three CYOA sets on the email: V1, V3 and V5.

Each of them are quite nice with the quick run through that I've done with the V5 looking the most complex and fun one to do. The build with its lots of ways to customize and choices of powers, seriously eleven powers per classifications? That's nuts, and that's not even counting the skills to choose from and perks ad flaws to help with the adventure. Pros and cons for the definite paths to take with each of them having benefits fit for them.

V3 looked fun too with the Greater and Lesser power choices and more freedom with what you can do afterwards.

V1 was just god mode with its bullshit choices

If only I had the time though.

But still…

As I don't have time for these kinds of thing right now I would really want to go back to bed and sleep because I was leaving early for tomorrow, but something tingles by mind to stay and just do one maybe it's just me wanting to just play around like this since I've been too busy with my studies but I sat down and just for one build.

For time's sake I just chose the shortest one to save up on time.

Which means "God-mode style CYOA here I go." I said as I drank my mug of milk.

Skimming the V1, because it was the shortest one with only 4 pages, it was divide to your entry to the world, powers, companions and finally the perks and complications

At the start of it I had three choices: Self Insert, Reincarnation or Endbringer.

Endbringer was of course thrown out quickly because…well no just no if you have any common sense or even any knowledge about the series you would now how fucking bad these things are and adding more is just going to do lots of shit and complications.

Between Self Insert and Reincarnation I feel that I would just chose the 'Self-Insert' choice. I don't know how to feel about overwriting someone's entire being of my own.

So 'Self-Insert' it is.

Then comes choosing your difficulty, with the highest giving you a whopping twelve points with your abilities stronger with the lowest being…

"Skitter mode?" I chuckled at the choice giving no points while also giving demerits to your abilities.

I just instead choose to meet it halfway and go in Standard level with six points.

Funny, that for all my thoughts on going 'God-mode' I still chose the standard level.

Then comes the powers.

A whistle came out of my mouth as I read the descriptions of each powers which would all be top tier even for the setting _each_.

When the super version of the abilities of the Triumvirate being the most 'bland' amongst the choices, it really should tell you how powerful the potential of these abilities are.

Cheap too given that each of the powers only costs _two points each_.

I easily chose the Power Manipulation and Inspired Inventor abilities from the choices. What can I say I like building my own abilities, of course I can't say that I'm the best but building my abilities by my own choice… I like that. It keeps me in the control on what I want and the versatility and potential of it.

Power Manipulation is already BS with its power making add the power copying and alteration then I can say that we have a deal with that.

Also because Tinkers are bullshit, of course one of my problems would be resources and time to build my tech for the Inspired Inventor abilities.

Lastly I chose the Kaleidoscope, in truth feel like that I don't really need to choose this ability, but an escape to go to any world seemed great. Especially if I fail also to get exotic tech and materials from the multiverse, maybe even meet up with parallel versions of myself.

Looking at the companion choices, I have to say that I don't really like any of the choices even the build your own one because I would not want to make them experience Bet.

So I skipped that one.

Next comes the Complications, as I've already spent all of my given points in the powers, I decided to max out these choices to get more perks.

Firstly then looking at the choices I chose 'Marked' by the ABB, E88 and Merchants giving me three points in total because with Earth Bet being Murphy's vacation sandbox I'm going to be their enemies either way and with this I can get something out of it. I was also going to put in Coil but it seems that you can only get three points on this complication.

'The Slaughterhouse is Hiring' being the next one giving me another four points, because frankly that had the least demerit for me in the complications. Unlike a freaking endbringer hunting me down the S9 are actually killable by reasonable means and they also give more points.

In total that gives me another seven points to use.

…You know what fuck it I also list 'Leviathan' giving me another two points.

God this list would probably fucking kill me.

The Perks were next on the list, my first choice would be 'Blank' because Contessa and Ziz probably just kidnap or kill me the moment I arrive.

The second would be 'Shattered Limiter' to prevent Trumps from affecting me and to strengthen the base of my powers.

'Invictus' was next to prevent Master control.

'Secret Lair' and 'Manpower' would be the last of 'essential' choices if one would say. To deal with the resources needed for my tinkering and a secure place to do it. The second perk is mostly because I would very much need lawyers and contacts when needed. If I decide to build a team the 'Manpower' perk would do wonders for it.

I suddenly yawned as I type the CYOA sheet.

"Man, alright I'll just finish this then I sleep" as I quickly type the rest.

I still have three more points left, so I'll just spend it on the 'Inspiration' and 'First Impressions' perk so I don't fuck up my meeting with the characters and because these works better for the long term.

That leaves me with two more points, I just choose the 'Bottled Superpowers' perks even it's kind off redundant with my 'Power Manipulation' ability and 'Cloak and Dagger" for connections. I just want to be done with it so I can sleep.

As watched it send there was some small part of me the wanted something to happen, maybe bright flash engulfing me or some ROB teleporting me anything to just…

Well never mind, I'm tired anyway so I went back to my room.

As I lie down on my bed my bed a small thought maybe even a wish came to my mind.

'God, I just want to have a longer vacation or any enjoyment out of here to just try and have fun maybe an adventure even.' I thought as sleep took over me.

* * *

A/N

So first fic for me, a Worm CYOA to boot

If you are expecting a min-maxer munchiking MC who would make use of all of his powers competently then you've come to the wrong place. This is just a guy enjoying the fact that he has superpowers.

Stil there would be action, character moments and maybe if we're lucky something of a plot instead of a power fantasy

Hope you enjoy

BTW this is the build

Worm CYOA V1

Self Insert

Standard Difficulty: +6

Powers

Power Manipulation: -2

Inspired Inventor: -2

Kaleidoscope: -2

Complications

Marked (ABB, E88 and Merchants): +3

Leviathan: +2

Slaughterhouse is Hiring: +4

Perks

Blank: -1

Shattered Limiter: -1

Invictus: -1

Secret Lair: -1

Manpower: -1

Inspiration: -1

First Impressions: -1

Bottled Superpowers: -1

Cloak and Dagger: -1


	2. Chapter 2

1.2

I blearily wake up to a bright light.

Rolling around I try to curl up to get more sleep but I felt that something was different.

Rolling out to get my phone on my nightstand I got a surprise of my hand failing to get anything. That got me to wake up.

Sitting up I rub my eyes to adjust to the light I noticed something about the room I was in.

"Where am I?"

A fairly large unfamiliar room is around me, bluish wall around me that seemed to me like metal. The bed I am in, a fairly large bed that with two soft pillows both covered in white, is placed at the corner of the room

The light seemed to come from corner of which the ceiling and wall lightening up the entire room.

A work desk it just a few feet with light blue chair next to it seemed comfortable and soft.

Aside from that the room was very Spartan with nothing else in. There doesn't even seem a door to get out of here.

'This isn't my room' was my only thought.

Getting off the bed I felt the cold floor on my bare feet. I'm still dressed on the clothes I slept with; a plain white shirt and a gray short going below my knees.

I pace around the room touching the cool walls as I try to remember what if anyone woke me up to move last night but nothing came up.

Looking around it seemed that the desk looked very futuristic. The desk wasn't made of wood but looked like it could slide into the wall, made of thick clear glass.

On top of it was my phone.

"Oh thank god"

I quickly grabbed my phone to check where the hell I am or even message _anyone_. No signal it said. 'Damn' I thought nothing. No cell coverage, no internet.

'What am I supposed to do?'

As I thought of that I managed to walk on the other side of the room, on the opposite side from the bed I woke up from.

I heard a short ping and a hiss then there was a way out of the room the size of a door. Looking closer it seemed there were ridged around that section of the wall indicating an entryway. This isn't like some normal door that needs a handle and swings but an honest to god automatic sliding door you see in sci-fi films.

Walking out I was greeted to a hallway looking the same as the room I was in, bluish walls now lighted up from somewhere because I can't seem so see any bulbs or any source of light.

The middle of the hallway was lined was lined with what seemed to be a series of silver plates separating the path into three.

Behind me the door slides close.

Panicking I tried to go back only for the door to open again.

'Okay it's automatic and didn't lock me out.'

Looking down I noticed that the middle of the three paths of the hall. A single streak of light coming from the floor starting exactly where I'm standing and going forth through the hall.

Stepping out of the hall seemed to stop it and going back start is again, looking like a direction to a location.

Seeing that I really don't have a choice for the matter since I still don't know where the hell I am. I decided to follow it.

* * *

As I followed the light below me I found out that this place was _big_. I've walking for a few minutes at least and it seemed that the entire place had no end.

It also seemed that following the light was the right choice.

It led me through a series of corners and turns around this place, sometime through some crossroads. I've seen some other rooms too, only on the outside though but seeing the larger marks that looks like doors it seemed that this place really is something else.

I even did some elevator ride, well I think it was one I just entered a small chamber that closed then opened again, didn't even felt it move.

That this confirm that someone was watching me considering someone had to be controlling that elevator ride.

'It's damn creepy you know' the thought of someone is currently watching you and herding you to somewhere and that you can't do anything about it.

I even wanted to do some small talk, maybe they can hear me and answer from where they are, but I decided not to.

I'm very off balanced right now since I don't have any idea what is going on, if anything I just want to go back to the bed I was in and try to sleep hoping to wake up back at my home.

Then again I really don't know where the hell I am and just hoping to get some answers.

'Just where the hell am I'

Then suddenly it stopped in front of something that is clearly a large door with its thicker margins marking it.

Walking closer it suddenly opened smoothly, no sound, no hiss just opening to let me through.

A black room, maybe the lights haven't been opened yet, maybe it's also automatic that would light up only when entered. It was kind of creepy like a room where once entered there would be no coming back.

For a second I debated on whether I go through or not and what I'm going to find out, but ultimately just stepped through to get some answers.

* * *

Less than a second of my entrance to the room and the entire place just lighted up. I still can't see any source of light from anywhere.

The entire room looked something out of a sci-fi show. Large screens in front that could show charts and data of anything, or maybe monitoring someone.

The entire room was more than 15 sq. meters around and maybe six meters high

Apart from that the room was mostly empty.

Except at the middle was what seemed to a large command center desk, three desk connected with each other coming around to whoever would be the owner. Multiple holographic screens lighting up at each of the sides of the desk with what seemed to be holographic keyboards on the desk that seemed to me made of glass too.

Putting my hand on the desk seemed to start it.

-Anfang-

I blinked at the voice that came from nowhere. It sounded vaguely feminine but also robotic like those text to speech programs.

-Verlinkung-

The screen then lighted up and displayed some sort of logo that vaguely looks like some triangle with circles surrounding each of the points. The entire shape was covered in various symbols and what looks like letters at the middle lies a sharp cross.

"Uhh"

-Schöne Grüße-

"What"

-übersetzen-

"Okay I don't-"

"Greetings"

"Huh"

Now it's speaking perfect English, the voice now less 'robotic' if you could say.

"Who are you? And where the fuck am I?

"Designated Name: Error, Current Location: 3.8285766676e-10 AU-"

"Okay, stop I have no Idea what you are talking about. What exactly are you and this place?"

"I am the Assistant Intelligent Device of the Belkan Research Vessel Designated: -Error-"

'An intelligent assistant-'

In a few moments my mind caught up to what it was saying.

"You're an A.I.!" My eyes bulged at the revelation. An honest to god AI, from sci-fi shows and movies. It doesn't seem to be going Skynet or anything. Still, Belkan? I felt that I know that term. Still an AI, did some scientist finally manage to do it, this is very exciting.

"A vessel? As in a ship of maybe a submarine? What is your purpose what was this ship doing?" I said exitedly

"Negative this vessel is fitted to deep space and dimensional travel. The purpose before sudden shut down was the research and transportation of the Artifact known as the -Error- before sudden shutdown due a -Error- disturbance caused by the Artifact -Error-"

I felt my mind blanked at what it just said.

Deep space? Dimensional travel? What the hell, is this some kind of joke? I'm in a fucking spaceship. Is this an alien spaceship!?

But where are the crew, it aid that it was an 'assistant' so that mrans there should have been other people here. In my short time where I haven't even seen a single soul.

I really hope that this isn't some death trap A.I. that would use me as an experiment.

"What about the people of this ship? What happened to them?"

"Memory bank has been corrupted due to the shutdown."

"Are you joking with me?"

"Negative"

That seems worse.

I needed a few moments to get myself back together from that. Because goddamn the bombshells this ship is giving me.

Looking back on it I was actually more worried about this 'Artifact' that made this ship to be like this and the lack of people here is really worrying me. I hope that I'm not in some Dead Space-esque place because I can tell you I'm the guy that makes stupid decisions and gets killed. Whatever it is it cause the ship to crash…

Shit

"Hey, where exactly are we locally and in local terms, if possible you can connect into some internet or any data banks outside"

Connecting, the screen said

I'm actually worried because what if I'm stuck in deep space wit not food or any way out.

The voice stilled then one of the screens lighted up showing a coastal city in America. Thank god at least I know where I am now.

"Vessel is currently located 1.5 km below the city of Brockton Bay, New Hampshire in the country known as the United States of America of the planet known as 'Earth'"

My mind stilled at the location

"What"

* * *

Okay that's it for chapter 2, I think you can guess on what kind of secret lair I managed to roll for

BTW please drop a review, any reviews it really help to keep me going knowing people are reading


	3. Chapter 3

1.3

I stare up the screens in in surprise.

"Run that by on me again? Brockton Bay?"

"Affirmative. A coastal city currently lead by Mayor Roy Christner and current location of the base of operation of the Parahuman Response Team East Northeast division"

My mind latched on that last segment of information given by the computer.

Ah, fuck

My mind whirl on what the implications of what is being shown to me.

"Give me a short list of some of the most important historical moments in the last thirty years."

"Affirmative"

I breathed out a sigh this is just getting troublesome. A dropped into a fictional city with just the clothes in my back what kind of joke was this.

In that moment the screen lit up once more to present to me the final nail to the situation that I currently believe I am in.

"On the 20th of May 1982 a golden figure now collectively called 'Scion' appeared, he is now known as 'The First Parahuman'. A Parahuman is currently defined as a human showcasing highly extraordinary abilities that cannot be replicated by a baseline human."

On the screen was presented multiple photos of Scion, various documents regarding parahumans and some videos and pictures of parahumans displaying their abilities.

"In response to the advent of parahuman abilities, a massive cultural shift occurred on this world. The presence of powers advocated the use of abilities much like of those in various comic books presenting 'Superheroes and Supervillains'. Now collectively known by the term of 'Cape' by modern slang.

On the screen pictures of various heroes and villains are presented. Vikare the first cape that did the whole superhero thing and dies in a riot, villains like the first Slaughterhouse 9 led by King.

The Triumvirate

Let me tell you reading it from a book does not do justice to what real videos of what parahumans can do. For a normal person like me seeing people fly, shoot lasers and do stuff that just tells physics to sit on the corner and let the big boys talk.

It was exciting

It was interesting

I want more

"In response to the growing presence of people with parahuman abilities, the Parahuman Response Team or PRT was formed to respond and take action against parahumans that take action against the law as well as the integration on Parahumans to modern society.

With the formation of the PRT came as well the development of the Protectorate, as government sponsored 'Superhero team' employing various Parahumans into its ranks. Formed on the 18th of January 1993 with the heroes known as Eidolon, Alexandria, Legend and Hero."

Many pictures of the PRT soldiers and their logo are presented as well as their equipment such as those foam guns, and their armored vehicles.

After that came pictures and videos of various heroes now in the Protectorate. Videos of the first four founders during their inauguration.

Next came three images that I would know full well in the future.

"Behemoth, Leviathan and Simurgh, currently called as the 'Endbringers'. Three unknown beings that attack on a roughly three month interval causing massive collateral damages and death. First appearing in the 13th of December 1992 with Behemoth in Iran having the ability of macro dyskinesis, Leviathan appearing in the 9th of June 1996 in Norway a macro hydrokinetic who sends tsunamis onto its targets and the Simurgh on the 30th of December 2002 having the ability of precognition, telekinesis and mind control. These Endbringers have been on a constant attack routine throughout various cities around the world. No pattern has been observed-"

"Okay, I'm good you can stop now"

I breathed in

'Damn'

I really am in worm

There should have been a lot of this that I could have done after that, I could have panicked curl up into a ball since I'm in a shithole, cry for the fact I may never see my family ever again or even an existential crisis of what being in a 'fictional' world means.

Instead I just thought of what I'm going to do next.

For others that could have meant planning with their mata knowledge, maybe go look for the main character and help them, maybe even going to the proper authorities to tell them what I know. For all the assholes and corruption of the people here I'm still just one guy with nothing to his name.

Even Cauldron despite of what they have done and the needless sacrifice still tried to save the world despite the odds instead of just giving up against to what could have been called a god. Maybe they could even do better with what I know.

"Hey, is there any way to get to the surface from here?"

I just wanted to see one of my favorite fictional settings.

I wanted to see the Protectorate base, the Rig surrounded by its force field.

I wanted to see the heroes in costume

I wanted to see powers in action

I wanted to see cape fights

"Stationary Teleportation pods are available on the lower segments of the vessel"

With that a short map of the spaceship I'm in and where it was.

"Huh, hey how big is this this ship anyway?"

"Outside dimensions measures in 400 meters, sir"

I whistle

"I really want to go out and see the world, can you get me any change of clothes and a shower, also make sure that the clothes would blend in. I think I would also need any form of cash or credit card for money"

"Affirmative"

With that the door behind me opened back to the hallway with lights streaking once more to guide me.

* * *

A quick shower later, which I found out was once again can be adjusted using some touch screen, I was clean and dry.

There was an open section in the wall where my new clothes are hanged.

I asked the AI where on where it got the clothes and told me that said clothes were manufactured just from the materials it could gather and synthesize.

Looking at the mirror I have to say that this could blend in the streets.

A plain white collared shirt and a gray jacket with a hoodie on to keep myself warm, dark jeans, belt and some rubber shoes. There was even a change in underwear and some fresh socks to go.

I still had the same slightly curly dark hair, brown eyes and slightly tan skin from living on a tropical country, still slightly pudgy body and baby face cheeks.

Next to where my clothes were left was a small wallet with a credit card complete with a pin number and some dollar coins.

_Coins_

Earth Bet is really weird.

Walking back to the hallways I followed the lights guiding me to the teleportation pods.

Teleportation pods

I feel like a kid again, seeing everything like it's something new and awesome.

Just saying that fills me with excitement

Hell I'm going to _teleport _from an actual _spaceship_. How many normal guys could say the same?

I may have walked slightly faster just to get to the teleportation station.

* * *

Entering the room I was greeted to room with a large area at the middle with silvery floor at there were walkways lined with a darker hue for me to walk on to.

"So what's that area at the middle for?"

"Large scale Teleportation sir"

Cargo and mass teleportation huh

"Hey before I go, is there any way I could keep contact with you after I'm done like some glasses or earphone?" I said "Is there anything I need to carry so that you could teleport me back?"

"Construction for a visor that could facilitate communication can be done. A teleportation beacon will be provided and could be synchronized with the visor."

"Nice, Uhhh yeah could you also make it so that the visor could connect to the internet for maps or such"

"Affirmative, please hold till the end of construction"

As I wait for whatever the hell is it constructing, a certain question popped in why head

'Why is it obeying me?'

I literally dropped into the ship just a few hours ago and yet here it is giving me clothes, money and making me some alien tech.

There was something scratching on the back of my head on this situation, like I should know this and why I'm getting this, but I just decided that there were something more important. Like _teleporting _and seeing costumed superheroes.

It only took a few minutes before I got my glasses from a freaking _drone, _looking like a cube with a single glowing line crossing vertically and horizontally with a single orb at the center of each face of the cube, I didn't see any form of propulsion it's just floating in defiance of gravity.

I really looked like some ordinary prescription glasses, but when I put it on there were a series of smaller screens that I could now see. Maps and directions, Internet access could communicate using it or listen to music and could toggle to an opaque form to look like shades.

I also got the beacon which is just a thin strip that I would put around my leg.

"Teleport me somewhere inconspicuous and on the way to the Protectorate base for a tour. They are open for that right?"

"Affirmative sir"

The sigil I saw before appeared on my feet, a triangle with circles at the points with a cross at the middle.

"Alright Brockton Bay here I go"

* * *

A/N

Please leave any kind of reviews it really helps


	4. Chapter 4

1.4

In many books and fics that I've read regarding teleportation there was this constant description of 'tugging' when teleporting or that they would feel nauseous or dizzy because of the sudden change in location.

The teleport that I've experienced didn't have that. One moment I'm in a spaceship next I'm in an alleyway in in the city. No dizziness or flash of light or anything.

The coldness surprised me though, I'm from a tropical country where 21 degrees Celsius is considered fucking cold.

If not of the clothes I'm wearing I would have been frozen by now.

A small buzzing spark tingles my head as I take my first step on to the city.

In that moment I just realized, I'm in America

A different country.

I have never left my country, this is my first time going to another country.

I smile

Sure Brockton Bay may not be the best place to start but hell I'm taking it.

I sure do hope that my English is passable.

With that thought I took my first step into Worm.

* * *

From what I've gathered from the hub of my glasses I'm currently in downtown Brockton Bay.

I expected decrepit buildings, lots of closed stores or gangs walking like they owed the place. Honestly it just looked like an ordinary city.

People going to work or going home from school or their work, people hanging out with their friends or shopping.

'Well if you disregard the billboards and advertisements of products with capes on them.' I thought with a smirk on my face looking at a billboard with Clockblocker brand schoolbags.

The AI, note to self: give it a name, managed to sign me for a tour at the PRT building at 4:00.

It _should be _one of the best times because it was Friday and in the afternoon after the end of most classes. Meaning most of the Wards would be there which was very good for the tour, I hope I get to see some demonstration of their powers or some of the older members like Miss Militia or Assault.

My glasses are also telling me says that it's 3:30 PM and that it's the 8th of April 2011

The first chapter of Worm.

It's been a long time since I've read Worm, I can't even remember some of the events that have happened.

Is this the night that Taylor would fight Lung and meet Armsmaster and the Undersiders? When was the bank heist again? I remember that was the same day Dinah was kidnapped.

Did the fundraiser attack really happen or was it in a fic I read, there was another attack on some art gallery too. When did Coil release the identities of the Empire? How did they deal with Coil again?

I barely even remember what happened post Leviathan.

I think the S9 came afterwards but after that nothing. I remember some events but I feel like those are from fanfics. I think I remember a Fallen arc and attack by the Elite. Gesellschaft?

I feel that most of what I know are really second-hand knowledge from fanfiction.

Dammit I should focus on what I remember and are at least sure happened.

Coil

Echidna

Alexandria

Behemoth

Slaughterhouse 9000

Scion

I remember those events, but just that. That those things happened but not the who, why, where, when and how or anything that happened between said arcs.

The characters themselves I can barely remember why they acted, what they looked like or some of their backstory.

Great, Meta knowledge is fucking useless already.

I breathed out, fine I'll deal with that later.

Right now I want to see superheroes in costumes and their powers and the base with the force field.

* * *

Two things I found out today

1\. There are _two_ types of PRT tours, the premium one where they also show of the bigger parts of the building along with the Ward's headquarters and the one normal one where they only tour the offices, training area and armory.

Take a good freaking guess on what I got.

I know that's it's not the A.I.'s fault cause I only asked for a tour and not specified that I wanted to see the capes.

2\. The PRT base is not the one with the forcefield.

I really felt like banging my head at that.

'Fuuuuuck' I groaned into my head at the missed opportunities.

I didn't know that the Protectorate base didn't even do tours.

What the fuck am I even here for anyway if I don't get to see the capes.

I calmed myself and just let myself enjoy the tour because I was still something interesting

My dreams of seeing a Tinkertech base in the middle of the sea surrounded by a shimmering forcefield was completely dead. My wishes of riding a bus to get there and that the method to do it was to cross the the sea on a force field road floating into the distance.

Another buzz came from the back of my head.

it was occuring ever since I stepped into the are of the district where the building was the static in my head was 'sharpening' if you could describe it like that. Like someone adjusting a radio signal and is finally tuning on the channel they want, hell any channel that they could get.

This was already happening the very moment I teleported into the city.

The sudden 'sharpness' of the signal made me almost stumble

"Hey, you okay man" said the one of the groupies who looked like a college student. Coming near to help me.

I wave him off

"Yeah man just exited this is the first time I do this." I said with a smile.

He grinned "I know, I remember the first time I did this. Was nervous wreck and was rehearsing hat I was going to say if I met one of the heroes"

Looking at the people that are going for the premium tour, I could really see the difference of the culture I was from.

It was mostly filled with kids who are probably here for a field trip or something, and cape groupies travelling to see their favorite heroes, people and adults that are mainly wearing cape memorabilia.

Toys like Dauntless' spear of Armsmaster's halberd, shirts with some Ward's emblem on it and even one kid that was dressed like Aegis.

Looking at the difference on their culture was really fascinating, you would think it was weird at first then I remembered that this is probably what many groupies act when they are going to see their favorite celebrities or bands.

The tour was nearly starting when it happened.

Like it finally hit the correct 'frequency'.

It felt like lights are shining in my mind's 'radar', three of them underground, two are on near the top of the building together and another one coming to the building itself from the outside.

The only thing I felt was that all I needed to do was touch-

Then everything stopped…

The hue of the entire world just became more monochrome.

I was the only who can think right now even if I can't move my body, but even so I can feel a sort of 'pull' towards the closest to me.

Three bright lights very much within my reach.

Then it was as if there was…_copies_ of it into me

The moment I did it was as if I knew what this was, what it could do limited as it was.

I was holding powers, abilities of parahumans.

I was a parahuman.

Then it clicked into me what I was doing before I slept.

I felt my eyes twitch.

"Motherfucker!"

* * *

A/N

Yeah took him this long to figure that out

Leave out a review

EDIT: Please note that this was revised at 24/11/19


	5. Chapter 5

1.5

A fucking CYOA? Really?

Damnit if I had knew that earlier this day would have gone a _whole lot different_.

Well at least that solves the question on why I have an entire base.

I tried to remember on what the powers I took. One of them manipulates powers, another is like a 'super tinker' and the last one was kaleidoscope I think.

This one should be the manipulation of powers, copying, altering, negating and even creating them.

Looking at the lights that I've copied, tried activate them if you will to see what kind of powers I got from them.

-Multiple modes. Modularity-

–Body Redundancy. Flight-

-Self-Biokinesis. Tactile Telekinesis-

"Hmm, Kid Win and Aegis are the first two I think" as I tried to guess on who the capes coming towards our group was.

"I can't remember the third one" Are there other Wards during this time?

A Tinker ability of Kid Win can be played with later along with a basic body survivability ability and of course _flight_. 'You know what fuck it I'll deal with this later' because I wanted to play with my new found powers and that shit with the CYOA can come later.

'There were _four_ more capes that I could get right now.' I thought with excitement.

With that thought I exited my mental space and got back to the real world.

The entire tour really just became a blur to me, I can't seem to focus on it considering that I just found out that I have powers it really should have been justified.

I did know a few new things like the fact that this is the same place that they put captured criminals. Not the base in the middle of the sea surrounded by a giant force field, and one wonders how these people kept managing to escape. Also, yes put the criminals on the same fucking building as the Wards _and_ where civilians does tours. That wouldn't end up in disaster in the future

The next thing I know I was already in the Boardwalk past 6 pm, my hands carrying some souvenirs from the gift shop.

My body filled with nervous excitement on what I was about to do.

Amongst the other capes on the Rig I also managed to copy the abilities of Assault, Battery, Velocity and Triumph. From what I gathered why range is very big because I'm sure that from the four Protectorate capes that I've copied from only Triumph was in the same building as me. I could even pin point the location of each of the capes I was targeting.

I don't know the exact range but at minimum it would be at least five city block radius.

It's not as if that was the only thing I did with my powers was to copy theirs I also wanted to modify theirs, well _wanted _anyways because I'm pretty sure that was one way to get on the radar of every single cape in the entire city. Hunted down and press ganged by every player not just in this city but also the neighboring ones unwritten rules be damned.

Still it was a good thought in modifying their abilities to be better.

I want to say that I went back to my base to look over my powers in detail and rethink my plan on what to do in this world.

I would be lying.

The first thing I did was go to find a secluded place to play with my powers.

The lower half of my face covered with a mask from the gift shop, my jacket sipped up and my hoodie on my head I proceeded to go.

I look once more into myself, all the abilities I've copied are all active and ready to use without problem.

There wasn't a switch or toggle to hit.

One moment another I was slowly rising from it, supplied by Aegis' flight I slowly left the confines of gravity.

I can't help it that I was giggling.

It was the dream of any kid who had read any comic.

The ability to fly.

Unbound by the world and it really feels like you could do anything, go anywhere. No more borders and barriers to block you.

The highlights of the city just below me bright shining, the wind on my skin as I fly in the sky.

"I have powers!" I shouted high in the sky "Wooooo!"

I was zigzagging and looping from a high enough place to not be seen. Using Velocity's time acceleration to make myself faster. I did found out a limitation of Velocity's power that the faster I dilate time the weaker I felt. The clothes in my back feeling like lead and slowing me down.

In the end I just used Aegis' and Triumph's brute abilities to not get affected much by the limits of the Velocity's powers.

Feeling out Kid's power gave me my first insight to a Tinker's mind.

Ideas and blueprints forming inside me for my glasses.

X-ray, thermal vision, scanning, night vision and how to integrate my glasses into a targeting module for a gun or as a control module for drones. I want to try and memorize it but it feels like the ideas just slip out. I can't hold it for a minute before another blueprint puts itself to the center.

Seriously after this I'm going back to use my other abilities.

Maybe edit some of the other powers too like the time dilation one.

Speaking of which…I stop in the air.

Trusting Assault's kinetic energy absorption and my other Brute powers I decided to drop myself from more than 100 meters up.

The ground came fast as I fall to the ground.

And felt nothing

No broken bones or any kind of agony.

I did feel like a storage inside me got some energy and I just had to release it.

I was currently in the Boat Graveyard seeing the large amount of boats that have been shored and sank in the distance.

Flying once more for a few moments I searched for an appropriate target to destroy.

It felt really weird seeing this place, according to the story one of the supposed reasons for the decline of the city, a coastal city with its marine industry destroyed.

Still. I have other things to do right now.

I wanted to test my other abilities out so I took a dollar coin, I wanted to do a Misaka Mikoto style railgun. Of course I have no idea how since I have no full knowledge about how she does it, so I'm going to just brute force the entire thing and flick the coin as hard as I can.

I accessed Battery's power and-Huh she also has a small control over the electromagnetic spectrum. Still only a minor one but enough to guide the coin I'm going to shoot out.

I flipped the coin, using Battery's control to guide the coin to me for aiming and just flicked it with all of my stacks of strength.

Battery's charge, Assault's absorbed kinetic energy, and Aegis' and Triumph's brute strength.

The coin disappeared, followed by a crack, then a bright streak of light signaling the melting of the coin from the sheer heat of its speed.

A loud boom and crash can be heard across the night.

I stared at the damage that I caused.

At the side of the hull of a ship more than 5 meters away from me a hole was formed. The hole was more than 1 meter wide and its side glowing from the heat of the projectile.

"Holy shit" I breathed out. Looking at the effect of what I had done, the coin went through the entire ship. I could see the other side of the ship from where I was standing.

I snapped back quickly.

'Fuck, no way anyone didn't hear about that' I thought 'Better get away from here then'

"Uhh, Hey you there?" I said as I tapped the rim of the glasses I'm wearing trying to contact the A.I. "Can you get me back to the ship? I'm really tired right now"

"Yes sir" came a reply

Suddenly I was in the bedroom I woke up in.

The walls still the same color, the desk still there and the bed untouched after I left.

I expected that I would be back at the teleportation pods but it seemed that the teleportation is more versatile than I thought .

I laid down the bed thinking of what I had done today, the powers I can now use. Of what I can do.

Then I remembered that this is only _one_ of my powers, I could make more powers, my Tinker bullshit ability and Kaleidoscope.

'What can I do?' I laughed

"What can't I do?" I grinned as I fell asleep.

* * *

A/N

Chapter 5 an the last one in my backlog. Next update is going to take a while as I write it down.

Remember to please leave a review


	6. Chapter 6

2.1

It was early in the morning that I found myself sitting in the simulation room- there's a simulation here apparently- of the ship I was in.

The place was currently in a default setting which just consists of an ever expanding white box room. It was eerie in a sense, unnaturally quiet with the only markings are the grid like pattern on what I could say as the walls and ceiling

It was just after I took a bath from the showers and after changing my clothes to some white cotton shirt and loose pants.

I was currently sitting down on the flood trying to recreate the feeling I had yesterday to activate the rest of my powers.

Looking at it, it may look like I'm meditating. Still I felt that…

Nothing

A groan came out of my mouth at that. Yes I've only been doing this for just about five minutes of so but still I felt like I'm being impatient.

Maybe because I was hungry. I haven't had any kind of breakfast today.

Or any food since I've arrived in this world really.

"Eins can you make any kind of food?" I asked

Eins, the name of the A.I. I was currently with could do a lot of things, namely get information and teleport me anywhere in the city.

"Yes, sir. Food can be used from the storage and also synthesized from matter gathered"

It seems that making food is one them. What does she mean by 'synthesizing'? Is she 3D-printing food?

"Eggs, bacon, sausages and some toast and butter please. Oh, and a glass of orange juice too"

"Affirmative"

I sighed, closing my eyes and tried again to get my real powers to-

I felt the world stop and see the hue of the world die out.

"There we go" I thought with a smile

This part was the easy one. The next however is how I would get to use the other ones.

'Maybe it's because I'm already using it'

That's right. Right now I'm using the 'Power Manipulation' ability.

So if I just 'zoom out' so to speak I would get to where the rest-

Suddenly it was as if I was launched across the night sky. There was no force or movement but around me it looked as there were stars streaking as I moved past them.

I stopped in the middle of three large spheres almost as big as I am shaped like suns brimming with power and potential.

In that instant I knew what they were.

The first on my left seemed clear as if it could be anything, a potential to be anything that can be and already filled with six small lights already inside of it- Power Manipulation

On my right looked like a sphere made of a bunch of digital codes and blueprints projected near me. An archive of knowledge that is ready to be used- Inspired Inventor

In the middle right in front of me lies a glowing orb cascading with the colors of a rainbow, it looked like see through yet not, showing every color yet a difference could be seen each time. A reflection of the ever-changing possibilities- Kaleidoscope

Grinning I thought 'Now this is where the fun begins'

* * *

Deciding I would use the Power Manipulation first to make my powers first because if seemed to be the most useful right now and also because I wanted to make powers that I could use immediately.

I 'reached out' to the sphere on my left.

It was a weird sensation.

There was no 'me' here, everything felt metaphysical in a sense.

Then I felt as if there were multiple sparks from it. Sparks of potential to be anything I wanted it to be. Any power any ability to use and strengthen.

It felt as if it was orbiting the sphere of Power Manipulation

Those must be the charges that I could use to make any abilities.

Modifying powers don't really cost any points but from what I can see I still have my charges to-

What the hell

I have twenty points. How?

I just arrived here yester..day.

Fuck, right I would have ten points per day and since I didn't spend any of my charges yesterday it would come over today.

'If I have twenty here then that means I also have another twenty for my Tinker power.' I thought with a smile.

I 'grabbed' one of the sparks to make a new power.

Right now safety is my priority. Any ability that would let me survive longer for a fight, to go for another day.

Regeneration then.

All right, now what? Do I tell it to give me regeneration?

"Uhhh…Regeneration" I commanded

Nothing

I scrunched up my thought, do I have to visualize it? Or make it from the ground up?

I focused on the spark in my 'hand' and thought of the mechanics of my ability.

The spark in my hand devouring the information I was giving it.

Cellular regrowth, regeneration from amputation and dismemberment, numbing pain, something that would always put me on my peak physical performance.

Wolverine and Deadpool from Marvel

I felt the spark in my 'hand' reaching its limit on what it can give.

I didn't stop and continued, adding another spark to the power I'm making

Something that would push out unwanted objects like bullets and knives and toxins from my body. Very fast in doing it and could still remake me even if I don't have a head.

I continued listing examples from the top of my head of characters I know with regeneration.

Zombieman from One Punch Man and Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul

Something that could power through exotic stuff like a quarter of my body being transformed into glass.

Touta Konoe from UQ Holder and Ban from Nanatsu no Taizai.

Something that would not have any side effects such as a need for biomass, shortening my lifespan of using my life energy

The sparks, five of them, are in my 'hands' combining, crystallizing and creating what I had imagined. It's function and form to be used. The form shining and complex all working according to my desires and wish on how it works. Fitting it all together and polishing it.

And...

It's complete, my regeneration ability.

The first power I made, carefully as if I was holding a child I placed it back to the sphere near me, and let it start.

* * *

I immediately left the other world to check on the changes to myself.

I didn't really feel any different but looking at just my arms I saw what had changed.

"I have muscles" I said in confirmation as I touch my biceps.

I removed my shirt as well to see that, yes I also have abs. It was quite fascinating for someone like me, I wasn't really fat but I wasn't fit. I had a pouch on my belly and couldn't run four laps on the track field without seeing spots in my eyes.

'Why did this happen though?' I thought because I didn't add any body strengthening ability on my ability. Unless-

"Peak Physical Performance" I muttered out loud. The so called 'Peak Human' the 'Charles Atlas Superpower'

Dropping down I started to do push ups to see what I can do. It really became easier to do, I wonder if my other brute abilities are also helping.

After counting to my 50th count I started doing it using only one hand.

At my 150th I was only using one finger.

In my 300th I was doing one finger stand ups.

I was barely even sweating after five hundred stand ups.

Wanting to check the actual regen part of my power I proceeded to break my arm by snapping it by the bone.

I know that should have been wrong and why didn't I feel anything about that and the ease I did it, but before I could have finished that thought my arm was already healed.

I then repeated that process multiple times.

My leg

My knee

Fingers and nails

I stopped before I started gouging my eyes, I really didn't want to do that.

I did feel pain but it was numbed, but pain is good it tells the body that something is wrong and that it is damaged and other things happening so pain suppression is kind of stupid. Especially in this world where a lot of caped have some bullshit way to get at you.

I decided to go back to my power making then, it was easier this time and I was already between my 'suns' again and thought of what I should get next.

The next should be something that would make me more mobile, a defensive ability and offensive one.

Telekinesis then for a versatile ability that could potentially do all of those things.

I still have sixteen sparks to use so that means I could go nuts on my abilities right now, then tomorrow I would have another ten.

I grin as I grab another spark and start to visualize my next ability.

Let's see, telekinesis, the ability to grab an object and move in any direction an object whether forward, backward, lift it up of bring it down.

As I start to visualize my ability I felt my spark crystalizing what I want.

I was already grabbing more sparks to make this faster.

Crushing pressure to an object or person.

I visualize some characters I know that could use these kinds of telekinetic abilities.

Force users from Star Wars remembering the infamous force choke.

Making invisible barriers and augmenting one's strength by coating themselves with it.

Mob from Mob Psycho 100

Using it with precision while doing large scale things and even affect other powers.

Tatsumaki from One Punch Man

The Simurgh

I watched it crystalized costing me four charges to make it.

I immediately moved on to make another power, something more focused to defense. A barrier or a shield

At first I debated on how I would make my barrier, if I would go for a solid sphere around me or something like Glory Girl's a skin tight one.

Then I remembered this world's very own force field cape Narwal. Capable of making various constructs and shields and even make it like her own clothes.

With that thought I started making my third ability. A mobile force field, made of multiple segments like hexagons letting me build it to various shapes I want. I would be able to make lots of them to control and direct them remotely and stack them for increased durability. It should be able to automatically go against attacks directed to me and orbits around me ready to be deployed whether for offense or defense.

I should be able to direct them even if they are not on me, of course capable of defending me from physical, psychic and exotic attacks. Being able to shape them too is possible, if I wanted I would be able to wear them like clothes or make them into a barrier around me or others. If I wanted it could be shaped like a sword with sharp edges of shoot them.

Oof… I actually felt at least 2 sparks go there. Then I just added another charge to make it stronger costing me in total five charges.

With the things I added it seemed like I was already making a hard light constructs with a drone like function, but it's main purpose is still defensive.

I left that place then after creating that to test it in the simulation room.

* * *

I was currently standing on an empty field as made by Eins for the simulation I wanted. Something about Dimensional and Spatial shit were used to make this bigger than it should be so that I could move about. It was also durable and should be able to withstand what I would do, if damaged could easily be repaired.

The sun was shining, no clouds in sight and the wind was kind of fair. There were even grass here as I knelt down to touch them, it felt real, blades of grass on my fingertips.

All around me were various animals like large wolves, bears and even small dinosaurs like velociraptors. According to Eins the animals were some kind of hard light construct so they could pack a punch and be able to hurt me.

Above me were some combat drones that would shoot me with Taser bolts are flying above me.

Currently I just wanted to test out my new abilities so I would refrain from using my copied ones.

"Simulation begins in 3…2…1" she began counting down I felt an excitement within me. Technically this is my first fight in like ever. It should be easy though considering this is like the literal easy mode, also because I asked Eins to make it that way. A plain field, no hiding places, no traps or some unexpected shit.

"Start"

I immediately shot forward my body strengthened by my telekinesis covered within my telekinetic shield wrapping around my body and a force field dome on me protecting me from the shots of the drones around me. Their blasts not even reaching a foot from my body.

Around me blue hexagons formed elongating to shape like swords around me, a quirk of my barrier that when defensive it's default state is invisible but when being used it has to be visible. I can still make it visible in defense mode but when used as a weapon I can't, shame really that means no invisible barrier strikes for me. Yet

I shot them all to the animals and the drones, surprisingly the drones and dodged some of animals too. Most didn't and were taken out by the sword constructs going as fast as 150 km/hr.

I reached the first animal, a large wolf which was sent flying with a telekinesis augmented punch, a bear sent away with a kick both counted as dead with just those strikes, unsurprising since I was going all out, but worrying since I didn't want to kill anyone when I go out, don't want to be another collateral damage barbie because I had no control.

A large blast went past me crashing to the ground.

It seemed that the drones are upping up their game since their blasts are leaving craters now.

I kept on trying to shoot them down with my constructs from the ground or telekinetic force blasts all the while various shield constructs are revolving around me sometimes blocking a shot or an animal.

Then a large bear managed to jump on top of my barrier when I was concentrating my defense on a particularly large barrage of blasts from the drones, the other animals proceeded to try and dogpile me, covered with them I then pushed them all out by sending out a telekinetic blast all around me then locking them by pushing them all down with my shields on top of them.

There was no skill in my fights, I was just powering through with brute force. I should use this place more to practice.

Using my telekinesis I lifted myself from the ground to try and chase down the drones in the sky, but they were too maneuverable and just kept peppering me with their blasts, it doesn't hurt me but it was annoying.

I managed to get some of them by blocking their escape using my barriers to lock them in place then shooting them with telekinesis boosted sword constructs but it seemed they were learning 'I wonder if it was Eins that was controlling them.'

Still this was a nice test of my abilities, but I do want to take a short break cause I _still_ haven't eaten yet being too engrossed with my experiment.

I brought myself down as more hard light constructs and drones appeared around me.

Then all of them proceeded to get brought down by a five ton crushing force all fifty meters around me.

"I see" I said looking at the animals and drones on the ground "Spreading it out like that also spreads out the pressure" looking at the large elephants still trying to come at me.

I increased the pressure to ten tons, my current limit, the elephants dropped and most animals disappeared being counted as dead. I nodded

"These drones are quite durable to withstand that." Looking back did I even destroy one drone?

Few, too few.

I grabbed one of the drones feeling out it's insides with my telekinesis and crushing small components from the inside, it shut down.

I managed to throw them down some to the ground but they didn't break. The only ones I managed to break down were the ones shot down with a telekinetic propelled constructs.

Well after I eat we are going to have discussions with my Tinker abilities.

* * *

A/N

Reviews please

Current remaining PM sparks: 6

Merry Christmas to you all


End file.
